Victors
Victors are previous tributes in Hunger Games that have won the Games that they played in by outliving the other twenty-three (or sometimes more due to Quarter Quells or Fifth Festives) tributes. Six months after the Hunger Games are over the victor of those Games will go on the Victory Tour, the victor will make an appearance in every district and the Capitol. They start in District 12 and go to each district one at a time until District 1 but they skip their home district. After they go through eleven districts they attend a party in the Capitol where they are personally welcomed by the president. After the Capitol, the tribute goes to their home district where the Capitol throws a large feast and party for the whole district. Pre-Dark Days Victors Post-Dark Days Victors Hunger Games Victors #Lyssa Samuels - District 8 #Toland Smith - District 2 #Lorelei Fields - District 12 #Surge Jameson - District 3 #Palmer Voight - District 2 #Flax Kendricks - District 8 #Glare Marshall - District 1 #Cheren Oakmond - District 7 #Mags Cohen - District 4 #Grimsley Turner - District 2 #Wickstrom Reed - District 9 #Lapisa Vincent - District 1 #Electra Tomlinson - District 4 #Lucian Jenerson - District 2 #Olympia Castro - District 2 #Flannery Carter - District 6 #Woof Casino - District 8 #Krestin Campbell - District 4 #Daisy-May Summers - District 11 #Beryl Warner - District 4 #Favion Westbrook - District 4 #Onyx McClaire - District 1 #Icelus Freight - District 6 #Triton Walburg - District 4 #Roark Montanum - District 2 #Tessa Underwood - District 5 #Maylene Indigo - District 6 #Byron Desmond - District 11 #Sofia Bancroft - District 4 #Burgh Cessario - District 10 #Chelsea Cassidy - District 4 #Lowry Centerfox - District 7 #Seeder Howell - District 11 #Cobalt Carmichael - District 1 #Beetee Latier - District 3 #Fantina Gaston - District 2 #Aquilon Northrup - District 4 #Wiress Harford - District 3 #Gretalynn McIver - District 5 #Amethyst Beauregard - District 1 #Volkner Reddik - District 3 #Marlon Berumen - District 4 #Blight Timberlake - District 7 #Quoila Henries - District 5 #Chaff Mitchell - District 11 #Torra Redmond - District 2 #Silver Portensen - District 1 #Brutus Gerondale - District 2 #Langley Hoffman - District 2 #Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 #Poppy Petalburg - District 9 #Dromeda Enderby - District 10 #Louis LaHaye - District 9 #Shyne Seraphim - District 1 #Heliquo Solion - District 5 #Skyla Destin - District 6 #Ruby Huntley - District 1 #Cecelia Sanchez - District 8 #Chattle Loving - District 10 #Lyme Larentia - District 2 #Divine Tassles - District 1 #Enobaria Braxton - District 2 #Gloss Juventas - District 1 #Cashmere Juventas - District 1 #Finnick Odair - District 4 #Jupiter Sanders - District 2 #Raven Williamson - District 2 #Laurania Zane - District 10 #Alexandria Capulet - District 1 #Annie Cresta - District 4 #Johanna Mason - District 7 #Dash Michaels - District #Hercules Marshall - District 1 #Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark - District 12 #Enobaria Braxton - District 2 #Clymene Westchester - District 5 #Julietta Brady - District 6 #Lucah Kessler - District 9 #Cherria Nostrade - District 11 #Glisten Blaire - District 1 #Arion Jackson - District 6 #Lilac Wilson - District 7 #Leigha Vine - District 2 #Oakmond Tyson - District 7 #Quentin Bleu - District 3 #Xavier Overlook - District 12 #Vulturna Perry - District 4 #Apryl Harrison - District 3 #Barnabus McCoy - District 2 #Lucina de la Rosa - District 4 #Phoebe Goodman - District 1 #Aurora VanRite - District 8 #Ajax Yellerman - District 1 #Donovan Warren - District 10 #Polaria Wexler - District 10 #Auster Greyson - District 4 #Agamemnon Cedrico - District 2 #Pyro Terrence - District 2 #Emerald Riley - District 1 #Danae McMahon - District 4 #Haxley DeMarco - District 11 #Karina Zimmerman - District 4 #Lance Hymen - District 2 #Lyssette Fox - District 12 #Bellona Ramirez - District 2 #Kurt Cahill - District 5 #Delight Nathans - District 1 #Tate Lizmond - District 8 #Gleamer Perrendale - District 1 #Castle Michaelson - District 1 #Covan Farrah - District 7 #Alana Pine - District 2 #Peliana Hunt - District 4 #Roderick Cessberg - District 4 #Jaric Raymond - District 7 #Icarus Singer - District 4 #Thyne DeLeyla - District 6 #Sparkle Riley - District 1 #Harnesia Stable - District 10 #Leven Cadmus - District 2 #Pax Evanson - District 10 #Junonia Bandkin - District 4 #Porter Oliver - District 4 #Eurybia Fischer - District 4 #Venta Nicholas - District 9 #Nemosine Carter - District 2 #Tarctia Salem - District 6 #Star Alleyway - District 1 #Bray Combes - District 5 #Moore Haller - District 7 #Heath Anderson - District 6 #Light Ledger - District 1 #Nathaniel Hough - District 9 #Hastings Walkin - District 11 #Alexia Lancaster - District 8 #Sykes Severman - District 5 #Diamond Pawniard - District 1 #Damon Michaelis - District 7 #Bane Nox - District 2 #Brine Hayfield - District 4 #Nyxthia Harolds - District 7 #Dero Trodding - District 3 #Demetria McCaster - District 11 #Pallet Array - District 8 #Brighten Barkovitch - District 1 #Astro Harris - District 3 #Nadia Greene - District 7 #Glitter Every - District 1 #Joules Brito - District 3 #Syn Shaw - District 7 #Julian Larson - District 2 #Martis DeKeyser - District 10 #Archana Lexington - District 2 #Acer Townmark - District 1 #Cane Drier - District 7 #Sinclair Leary - District 5 #Sheen Lewis - District 7 #Jaunce McKee - District 11 #Blessing Hodgins - District 1 #Tylan Westby - District 5 #Coral Connely - District 4 #Chrollo Quillan - District 9 #Azora Matthews - District 4 #Bailey Gaines - District 3 #Azalea Masterson - District 1 #Sadie McConaughey - District 6 #Swift Zolciak - District 1 #Halifax Martin - District 2 #Wendel Marsden - District 8 #Colt Hudson - District 2 #Halia DeLeon - District 4 #Aceso Pillar - District 3 #Styla Whitman - District 10 #Grant Tenbrook - District 1 #Lina Raven - District 7 #Saxby Snell - District 5 #Gavin Keller - District 7 #Chet Pierce - District 4 #Trex Carlson - District 3 #Grace Lawrence - District 8 #Brizo Peters - District 4 #Elladora Locke - District 7 #Ryvault VanPolk - District 10 #Castor Woods - District 2 #Poina Lyons - District 2 #Kitiana Barber - District 7 #Nelia Thomas - District 3 #Myrrha Jones - District 9 #Amor Monroe - District 1 #Cardelia Drake - District 8 #Kaia Riviera - District 2 #Kevlar Starsmore - District 1 #Bennett Rankin - District 6 #Lysandra Brennan - District 8 #Raina Walden - District 12 #Proteus Sydney - District 4 #Cooper Bishop - District 3 #Iasia Guthrie - District 7 #Grayson Braddock - District 8 #Falkner LeBeau - District 2 #Phosphodee Reyes - District 5 #Drayden Frost - District 3 #Juhnia Wagner - District 11 #Cepheus Pryor - District 7 #Cotton Wynters - District 7 #Brayden Cameron - District 4 #Serrata Leevald - District 2 #Wonder Darling - District 1 #Aroma Darling - District 1 Category:Victors